


your lips, they beg for me (to get you alone)

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Partying, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, tipsy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: “Shou-chan, dance with me.” Oikawa grabs Daishou’s wrist before he can respond and drags him towards the mass of bodies. He’d frown, if it wasn’t for the way Oikawa slid his arms over his shoulders and pulled him close, his hips swaying to the music. “Shou-chan, let loose a little, you don’t have to be so stiff.”“Oikawa—”“Call me Tooru.” Oikawa’s smooth voice enchants Daishou and his body moves to the music, his hands resting on Oikawa’s hips. “See, now you’re getting it. I knew you weren’t shy.” Daishou’s mouth smooths out into a thin line and Oikawa chuckles, leading their bodies a touch closer to each other while they dance. “Do you like me, Shou-chan?”
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	your lips, they beg for me (to get you alone)

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's exchange gift for Fazi :)

Daishou assures himself that he’s an adult. He’s put up with Kuroo as a roommate for the past few months, and they strangely get along, any petty squabbles turn into a fit of giggles. Kuroo is a good roommate. Classes are going great, he’s acing every one and can hold his head high.

The only time when his demeanour shifts is during volleyball. He still enjoys playing, this year has allowed him to start outwardly admitting just how good Kuroo is too. Daishou doesn’t pretend he has no problems though, because he’s completely and utterly infatuated with the setter—_Oikawa Tooru_—who manages to send him a ball and look at him like he’s the only one out there with Oikawa.

It’s incredibly hard for Daishou to stop himself from getting lost in Oikawa’s beautiful brown-eyes. If anyone asked, Daishou would say he hates Oikawa, but he doesn’t, it’s painfully clear that he has the stupidest crush on him. It’s just not so clear to Oikawa himself.

Which is why he’s at this party, feeling completely miserable. Oikawa’s working the room with ease, Daishou is trying not to watch him (and failing), a hand pats his shoulder and he looks up to see Kuroo there, grinning. “What do you want?”

“Come on, _hebi-chan_. He’s perfectly easy to talk to, you do it during practice.”

Daishou feels himself turn red immediately and he looks down at his cup. He wants to tell Kuroo that he’s an idiot, Daishou doesn’t know what he means—“Shut up! That’s different.”—Of course he doesn’t say anything else, because Oikawa makes him lose his cool quicker than normal. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Not when I have a plan to help you out with Tooru.”

Daishou baulks, almost dropping his drink. “Why would I ever trust you?!”

“I have a boyfriend, and you don’t.” Daishou frowns at that, while Kuroo’s grin is irremovable. “It can’t hurt to try. Look, he’s coming over, say yes quickly.”

“What?” Daishou turns his head, and sure enough, Oikawa is heading their way, smiling and pink-cheeked. “Fine. But I’ll kill you if you fuck up.”

“I won’t.”

Daishou doesn’t hear Kuroo’s muttered words, because Oikawa has already opened his mouth. “Shou-chan! Kuro-chan! Come on, stop being lame and dance.”

“Ah, I can’t.” Kuroo sighs—_melodramatic!_ Daishou glares up at him. “Sorry, Yakkun just asked me if I could meet him to walk home.” He walks over to Oikawa and pats his shoulder twice. “Tooru, I trust you to look after Daishou.”

“Hey!” Kuroo doesn’t stop at the sound of Daishou’s voice, he throws up a hand in a wave and vanishes out of sight. “Sneaky piece of—”

“Shou-chan, dance with me.” Oikawa grabs Daishou’s wrist before he can respond and drags him towards the mass of bodies. He’d frown, if it wasn’t for the way Oikawa slid his arms over his shoulders and pulled him close, his hips swaying to the music. “Shou-chan, let loose a little, you don’t have to be so stiff.”

“Oikawa—”

“Call me Tooru.” Oikawa’s smooth voice enchants Daishou and his body moves to the music, his hands resting on Oikawa’s hips. “See, now you’re getting it. I knew you weren’t shy.” Daishou’s mouth smooths out into a thin line and Oikawa chuckles, leading their bodies a touch closer to each other while they dance. “Do you like me, Shou-chan?”

Daishou’s heart pounds loudly and he looks around as if Kuroo might have given Oikawa some sort of clue. “W-why would you think that?”

“Of course you don’t.” Oikawa shakes his head and Daishou opens his mouth to argue, but the words don’t make it out his throat. “I like you.” Oikawa’s eyes are closed, and he’s smiling, even though it doesn’t feel like he’s happy. “You know Kuro-chan has a boyfriend.”

“_What?_ Yeah, of course I know!”

“So noisy.” Oikawa opens his eyes again and Daishou is almost blown away from how beautiful his eyes look, a little clouded over from the alcohol. “I’m telling you, there’s nothing you can do to make him like you, Yaku-chan is very dear to him.”

“Tooru, are you stupid? He’s my roommate, you don’t need to tell me that.” Daishou wonders how their wires got crossed, he pushes himself up and gently kisses Oikawa. “I like you, he’s been trying to help me.”

Oikawa looks completely bewildered, he blinks down at Daishou, his mouth moving like a fish and Daishou can’t help but laugh. It’s cut short when Oikawa grasps his jaw and pulls him into another kiss. The motion of it makes Daishou grasp at Oikawa’s hips, he shivers when Oikawa’s fingers slide to his neck, holding his head steady as their lips work together, and when they pull away, Oikawa looks perfect, his whole face begging for something more.

“I think—”

“Yeah.” Daishou nods, completely breathless. He takes Oikawa’s wrist and weaves them a route through the crowd, all the way upstairs to an empty room. “Tooru, I want to show you how much I like you.”

“Okay, I’d like that.”

Daishou smirks. He takes a step back so he can remove Oikawa’s shirt, then pushes him down to the bed. Daishou climbs on after him, easily straddling over Oikawa’s thighs, he dips down to press kisses along Oikawa’s collar bones and smiles when he sucks in a breath. “I won’t stop until I know that you realise how I feel.”

Oikawa’s reply is a soft squeak and a quick nod of his head. Daishou’s lips ghost over his skin for a moment, his breath warm, and then he slides up to press his lips against the crook of Oikawa’s neck. His fingers trace along the waistband of Oikawa’s jeans, his mouth making small marks down to Oikawa’s shoulder and he dusts his lips down over Oikawa’s chest.

“You’re beautiful, Tooru.”

“Suguru.” Oikawa sounds wrecked already and Daishou loves it, he loves the way his name sounds coming from Oikawa. He bites softly into his skin, smirking when Oikawa gasps and reaches to grip at his shoulders. “Hurry up.”

“No, I plan on taking my time.” Daishou punctures it with a lick to his nipple. He sucks and rolls the nub gently between his teeth, his hands smoothing against Oikawa’s waist, pressing gently into his skin. “Don’t be so quiet, let me hear you.”

He licks along to Oikawa’s nipple, smoothing his tongue gently over the bud before nipping softly. Oikawa gasps under him and arches into the touch, Daishou moves down to Oikawa’s waist, sucking at Oikawa’s skin, enjoying every gasp and moan he receives in kind.

Daishou quickly makes work of Oikawa’s jeans and throws them to the floor. Oikawa’s hard. (As is Daishou, but he can wait). He starts pressing kisses along Oikawa’s thighs, his lips brush close to Oikawa’s erection, but never quite reach that far and soft grazes of his teeth marking the flesh as he moves.

Oikawa whines above him, he gasps and his hips shift under Daishou’s touch. “Sugu~ru.” Oikawa’s hand comes down and his fingers weave into Daishou’s hair, pulling him closer and sighing at the mere brush of Daishou’s lips against his cock. “Fuck, please.”

Daishou smirks up at Oikawa, whose eyes are glazed over, he runs his lips along the length and licks the tip, it’s already salty with pre-cum. Oikawa tugs his hair again, and Daishou seals his lips over the head, slowly (and torturously, for Oikawa) swallowing down until it hits the back of his throat, he can’t help but moan softly at the feeling. Oikawa gasps, his hips pitching forward and his hand gripping tighter into Daishou’s hair; being stuck there is exhilarating and he smooths his tongue over Oikawa’s hot flesh.

Oikawa’s grip loosens enough to let Daishou start bobbing his head—his cheeks hollow and his fingers dig into Oikawa’s hips, soft slurping making his own body shudder a little. Oikawa tugs on his hair, making him moan; he slides down the length again, humming as he moves, listening as Oikawa groans from above him.

Daishou pulls back, a soft _pop_ following and he grins up at Oikawa, his fingers tracing the curve of his ass. He hums softly. “Wanna make you all mine.”

“Please.” Oikawa breathes. He tugs Daishou upward and pulls him into a kiss. “Let me.” He flips them over in one swift movement and dips his fingers into his mouth—Daishou groans at the sight and squeezes his hips.

“You...You’re gonna—?”

Oikawa nods. He slicks up his fingers with his saliva then trails his fingers to his ass, one prods gently at the tight ring and he squeaks softly. Daishou is left watching him, his eyes blown-wide and focused, watching Oikawa press fingers to himself—Oikawa’s skin is prickling with the sensation of a blush and he ducks his head down, trying not to focus too much on Daishou’s gaze.

His muscles are succumbing to his soft presses and Oikawa can finally ease a finger inside himself, moaning softly as the muscles stretch around the digit. He’s hot, his body pushing away from the sting, but he forces himself to settle, pressing the finger further. Oikawa easies himself open, sliding in a second finger to spread himself further—he’s almost there, almost ready, his hips rocking into the pressure now, needy for something much more, and Daishou isn’t even out of his pants yet.

Oikawa pulls the fabric with a hand, his voice muttered and breathy. “Off.”

Still under the weight of Oikawa, it’s a little harder for Daishou to slide out of his jeans and boxers, but he manages and he breathes in Oikawa’s smell as he leans forward to make room. Their lips touch, Oikawa’s breathing is heavy and Daishou squeezes his hips; Oikawa is three fingers deep now and he’s more than ready.

“Your turn to hurry up.” Oikawa nods. He slides his fingers free and sits back on Daishou’s thighs. He spits into his hands and runs them over Daishou’s cock, he’s almost burning with heat and Oikawa can’t wait to feel it. “You’re so good, Tooru.”

Oikawa breathes in deeply, his hands smoothing to make sure Daishou is coated in his saliva. “I’ll use my mouth next time.” Daishou groans at the thought of it, Oikawa’s mouth waiting for his cock. Oikawa grins and lines up Daishou’s cock, he lowers himself slowly, his fingers sinking into Daishou’s chest.

There’s a moment, and Daishou can breathe easily, his hands sliding to the top of Oikawa’s hips—he’s never really been that patient and he pulls Oikawa down, until his ass touches his thighs and his cock is buried firmly into Oikawa.

Oikawa groans, his hips moving slowly as the feeling spreads through his body. “Tooru, you take my cock so well. Such a good boy.”

“Suguru.” Oikawa whines softly, his hips rocking against him again.

Daishou hums softly, his hands smoothing to reach Oikawa’s sides. “Yeah. You feel really good.” Daishou squeezes Oikawa’s sides, grinning when he squeaks. “Do you like that, Tooru? Like me telling you what a good boy you’re bein’?”

Oikawa moans softly, his hips rolling down against Daishou. “Suguru, please just fuck me.”

“You’re in charge, Tooru. You need to move, ride my cock just how you want to. I know you can, you’ll work it so well.” Oikawa moves his hips, allowing Daishou’s cock to slide in and out of him at a steady pace, soft moans already filtering from his lips. “That’s it, just like that. You’re doing so good, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s hands dig into Daishou’s chest, anchoring himself as he moves, his pace steadily picking up as Daishou urges him on, his thumbs rubbing over Oikawa’s flesh. “_God_.” Oikawa sighs, his head tipping to the side. “I like that...I like you.”

“I like you.” Daishou breathes, returning the affection from Oikawa, and Oikawa smiles, easily lifting himself and rocking his hips against Daishou. “Oh, fuck, you’re so good at that.” Oikawa moans, repeating the motion and easily building a steady rhythm.

Daishou’s hands slide to grip Oikawa’s hips, feeling the motion under his fingers and groaning softly as Oikawa moves. “I—” Oikawa takes a shaky breath, his fingers claw against Daishou’s chest and he groans. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Yeah?” Daishou squeezes Oikawa’s hips and he thrusts up into Oikawa’s movements, making them both grunt softly. “You could have fooled me.”

Oikawa bites his lip, he rocks down against Daishou, the hands on him feel searing, and he’s sure his own on Daishou are just as hot. This whole thing is too hot, the slight sting he still feels from the stretch of Daishou’s cock is ever-present and he can’t stop his hips from moving against the pressure; he wants to feel Daishou fill him to the brim.

“You’re so hot, Tooru. I can’t wait to see you cum for me.”

Daishou’s hand slides to Oikawa’s leaking cock and he pumps him, matching the pace that Oikawa rolls his hips. Oikawa’s hands slide to Daishou’s shoulders and he grunts. “Close.”

“Good. Wanna feel it.” Oikawa’s eyes flutter down, meeting Daishou’s face and he’s blown away by just how beautiful he really is. His hips stutter when Daishou licks his lips, anticipation showing in his gaze, his hand tugging just a little harder at his cock and Oikawa can’t help but shout into the room. “Just like that, Tooru, let everyone hear just how well you take my cock.”

He whimpers softly, his legs shake a little, heat pooling in his stomach, an unstoppable force tugging him, and he cums over Daishou’s stomach with a yelp, his entire body shaking against Daishou as he spends himself, ribbons of white floating over Daishou’s skin.

Daishou holds Oikawa steady and bucks his hips twice then cums, his head throwing back into the pillow as he groans loudly into the room. There’s a moment, where their body move beyond their control, shuddering with pleasure and then they collapse into each other, panting softly as they try to regain a sense of what’s around them.

Oikawa hums and he slides up to kiss Daishou, his nose scrunching when he feels Daishou’s cock slide free and followed by his cum. “Wanna shower.”

“Yeah.” Daishou holds Oikawa’s face with his clean hand and pulls him into another kiss, letting their lips linger for a moment longer. “You took me so well.”

Oikawa blushes, it’s a pretty sight for Daishou and he smiles. They find their feet and Oikawa leads them into the bathroom, where they can start cleaning up. Daishou’s hands don’t move from Oikawa’s skin, smoothing water and soap over everything he can reach, leaving behind a flush of skin, sensitive and reactive to every graze of his fingers.

Once they’re out, Daishou insists on drying Oikawa down too, they linger between, lips meeting softly, searching for each other and when they’re finally redressed, Daishou takes Oikawa’s hand. “What is it, ‘Shou-chan?”

“I want you to keep calling me Suguru.” He kisses Oikawa’s knuckles and slides their fingers together, squeezing Oikawa’s hand under his own. “I do really like you, Tooru, I’m not going to let you go.”

“Oh.” Oikawa blushes beautifully again and Daishou can’t help but step forward and kiss his pretty-pink cheeks. “Me too, Suguru.” His cheeks darken and Daishou loves the reaction from him. “I won’t let you go.”

“Good. Come on then, I want to dance with you some more.” Oikawa nods and they head back down to the main room, their hands still joined together.


End file.
